Thanks god is christmas
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: ¡Y gracias a Dios que era Navidad! Por que si no lo fuera, John habría mandado a todos muy lejos desde hacía días atrás, cuando un mensaje que le arruinó la semana llegó. Este fic participa en el intercambio de regalos de Scotland Yard.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la BBC, Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gattis, la TARDIS, Steven Moffat, La Reina Victoria, Tyron Lannister y todo eso… En fin, que no gano nada y todo es sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola! El intercambio de regalos de Scotland Yard se ha inaugurado y oficialmente así que… ¡Sorpresa, Paula! Espero que te guste, o que al menos no lo odies, esto ha salido en medio de un horrible bloqueo, así que espero que haya quedado algo decente. Además es… ¿lunes? ¿martes? El punto es que es la 1:20, me muero de sueño, y mañana tengo escuela, si está extraño culpa a mis delirios nocturnos (?)

¡Larga vida al imperio Scotland Yard!

––

–Ya te lo dije, John. No voy a ir. –El detective, hecho bolita en el sillón, le volvió a dar la espalda. John suspiró.

–Sherlock, por última vez. Vamos a ir

–No quiero.

Llevaban horas discutiendo lo mismo, John había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, tan solo sabía que la discusión había empezado después del desayuno y ya era prácticamente hora de la comida, y que había pasado de estar parado, a sentarse. Y de eso ya hacía un tiempo, empezaba a sentir las piernas algo entumecidas. El mensaje de Mycroft, pidiendo que convenciera a su torpe hermano (según sus propias palabras) de ir a la celebración en su casa, había llegado días atrás, pero hasta ese momento John no había encontrado el valor o el momento de decirle a Sherlock, justamente tratando de evadir esa situación.

Sherlock era testarudo, y si no quería hacer algo no había persona en el mundo que lo convenciese de lo contrario. Y realmente. Realmente, no quería ir a pasar la navidad con Mycroft.

–Lo pasaremos mejor aquí. –repitió por enésima vez. El celular de John vibró sobre la mesa y alargó la mano para alcanzarlo. Era un mensaje de Mycroft.

" _Veo que está teniendo ciertas dificultades. Se suponía que sería una sorpresa para Sherlock, pero dígale que nuestros padres irán_ " Sólo eso. John no sabía cómo eso haría alguna diferencia en algo que llevaban discutiendo casi todo el día.

–No estamos hablando sobre donde la pasaremos mejor; vamos a ir. Hace siglos que no vemos a tu familia.

–Mycroft no es mi familia, solo es un estorbo. –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Tú eres mi familia.

John alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, ya habiendo dejado el celular de vuelta en su lugar sobre la mesa.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo y no lo lograrás, vamos a ir. Además, ¿tu madre no es tu familia? Ella va a ir.

Sherlock calló. Y, de nuevo, John pudo observar el extraño efecto que tenía ese simple nombre sobre ambos hermanos Holmes. Un total misterio.

–Pero John...

–Nada de peros, no me importan los ojitos de cachorro apaleado que pongas o las frases aparentemente dulces que digas para conseguir lo que quieres, no harás que cambie de opinión. –Sherlock refunfuñó en respuesta.

–Pues tu tampoco lograrás que yo lo haga.

Ambos callaron.

–Bueno, pues entonces no tengo otra opción. Lo lamento Sherlock, desearía que hubiera otra manera.

Sherlock se giró a encararlo y vio a JOhn tecleando algo en su celular. En cuanto acabó, le dio la vuelta para que Sherlock pudiera leer el mensaje en la pantalla, aparentemente, una entrada en su blog aún sin publicar.

" _Dr. John Watson:_

 _Lamentablemente, Sherlock y yo nos ausentaremos un tiempo de los casos por las temporadas navideñas. No recibiremos peticiones en línea ni clientes en Baker hasta nuevo aviso. Felices fiestas_ "

–No te atreverías. –Sherlock frunció el ceño.

–También llamaré a Greg para que no te de ninguno de los casos de Scotland, por más difíciles que sean. –John lo miró desafiante.

–Bien, pues supongo que yo no tendré ninguna otra alternativa.

Con la voz y la expresión serena y tranquila, Sherlock volvió a darle la espalda a John y juntó aún más sus piernas con su pecho. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería con _la alternativa_. La adicción de Sherlock –aunque él jurara que no era un adicto– seguía siendo un tema delicado para todos, y lo era aún más desde la recaída que había tenido unos pocos meses atrás, cuando, según Sherlock, para un caso, se había intoxicado tanto que casi estuvo al borde de la muerte. Mycroft incluso había tenido que llamar a su madre cuando estaban en el hospital, y los hermanos Holmes nunca antes le habían dicho a su madre sobre el problema de Sherlock. La pobre señora casi tiene un infarto cuando se enteró, y vaya manera de enterarse. Sherlock había pasado un mes sin casos después de eso, y dos semanas en el hospital.

–No lo harías. –la voz de John mostraba más enfado del que Sherlock consideraba posible.

–Pruébame.

–Sherlock, no. No bromees con eso. –su voz era severa e iracunda. Más furiosa de lo que Sherlock hubiera escuchado nunca. Pero también pudo notar un ligero, casi imperceptible, toque de preocupación y miedo. Miedo de que Sherlock en verdad se atreviera a hacerlos pasar por eso otra vez.

–Lo siento. –dijo sinceramente. –No debí haber dicho eso.

Los músculos de la espalda de John se destenzaron ligeramente, clara muestra de que se comenzaba a tranquilizar, y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Sonrió débilmente.

–De acuerdo. –suspiró, acomodando sus pensamientos. –De acuerdo. No publicaré eso, pero aun así vamos a ir.

–No.

– ¿Y no te ha pasado por la cabeza que tengo un plan B?

Interesado, Sherlock se sentó en el sillón de frente a él y acomodó la punta de sus dedos en su barbilla, en la típica pose que hacía cuando analizaba algo.

–Dime. –John sonrió perversamente.

–Abstinencia de aquí a septiembre.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Sherlock palideció ligeramente y John fingió no notarlo.

–No hablas enserio.

–Pruébame. –repitió las mismas palabras del moreno y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

–Sólo será ese día, después volveremos a casa. No tenemos que ir para año nuevo si no quieres. –Ofreció, seguro de que había ganado la batalla cuando Sherlock bufó.

–De acuerdo. –John sonrió victorioso.

El día había llegado. Veinticuatro de diciembre. Víspera de navidad. Sherlock estaba parado frente a la espejo del baño tratando de acomodar un poco sus indomables rizos a petición de su pareja. A su lado, John se afeitaba.

–Sigo sin querer ir.

–Es una pena, ya aceptaste y todos nos están esperando. –John sonrió amablemente y volvió a su labor de afeitarse. Resignado a que, como siempre, su cabello seguía igual de poco cooperativo con el asunto del peinado, salió del baño, entró a la sala y comenzó a tocar furiosas notas en el pobre violín, como hacía cada que Mycroft iba a Baker Street. O, en este caso, cuando ellos dejarían Baker e irán con Mycroft.

–¿Lestrade estará ahí? –medio gritó Sherlock para que John lo escuchara sobre las notas del violín. El rubio salió del baño.

–No lo sé. Tu hermano no mencionó nada sobre él.

Sherlock siguió tocando, notando distraídamente los pasos de John caminando alrededor de todo el piso seguramente empacando sus cosas para esa noche, deduciendo que, obviamente, Sherlock no haría nada de eso. Cuarenta minutos después, tenía lista una pequeña bolsa donde había guardado las cosas de ambos. Pronto, el auto negro llegó y ambos subieron, John bastante tranquilo y Sherlock casi echando humo por las orejas.

–Todavía podemos volver. –dijo al subir al auto.

–No, no podemos. –John lo miró severamente y Sherlock desvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

––

Al llegar, Mycroft estaba parado dignamente a la entrada de la casa. Ambos bajaron del auto y Mycroft sonrió educadamente.

–Doctor Watson, me alegra que lo haya conseguido. –Sherlock lo miró mal.

–Me amenazó.

–Realmente no me importa cómo lo haya logrado. –Mycroft sonrió falsamente y con burla. –Como sea, entremos. Nos están esperando.

Dentro, La señora Holmes acababa de preparar la cena con un delantal de renos puesto mientras el señor Holmes leía un periódico sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Al escuchar que entraban, se dio la vuelta y sonrió enormemente a sus dos hijos.

–¡Sherlock! Me alegro de que hayas venido. –Lo abrazó fuertemente y, algo incómodo, Sherlock le devolvió el abrazo. –Y también me alegro de verte, John. –Lo abrazó con considerablemente menos fuerza, lo que John agradeció.

No llegaron temprano, así que la cena ya estaba lista. Aparentemente estaban esperando a alguien. Sherlock no paraba de quejarse por la tardanza y presionaba a su madre para que cenaran ya, pero la señora Holmes solo reía maternalmente, le revolvía aún más los cabellos, y seguía hablando con su esposo, quien se limitaba a escuchar a su esposa hablar y decir alguna que otra palabra de vez en cuando. Como una hora después, después de mil quejas de Sherlock, miles de temas de conversación de parte de la señora Holmes, y un creciente dolor de cabeza de parte de John, tocaron el timbre. Mycroft, que había estado hablando por teléfono hasta ese momento, colgó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin decir nada. Segundos después, él y Lestrade entraron a la cocina.

–¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde, tenía que ir a darle sus regalos a mis sobrinos… –Sonrió enormemente y saludó a todos con un apretón de manos.

–Gavin, un placer que te nos unas. –Sherlock fingió una sonrisa, obviamente aburrido.

–Es Greg. –recordó, no sabiendo muy bien para qué se molestaba en recordárselo. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

–¿Y yo como iba a saber? ¡Bueno! Vamos a cenar, entre más pronto acabe esto más pronto nos podremos ir. –exclamó Sherlock con aparente emoción. John lo reprendió con la mirada, Sherlock fingió no darse cuenta y caminó al comedor.

La cena resultó siendo lo que John esperaba, aunque no por eso el resultado fue mejor.

John se limitó a ser testigo de los intercambios verbales con incultos implícitos entre los hermanos Holmes, incluso seguramente se dijeron otras varias cosas que John no logró captar, y seguramente eran mucho peores. Greg hablaba ocasionalmente con él y ocasionalmente con el señor Holmes, quien se limitaba a comer su cena en paz, y la señora Holmes revoloteaba feliz alrededor de la mesa viendo que todos tuvieran lo que necesitaban y ajena a la conversación entre sus dos hijos. Por su parte, el rubio, al igual que el señor Holmes, comió su cena en paz, siendo testigo de lo que probablemente había sido una típica cena diaria familiar por años para el señor.

La cena acabó y Sherlock prácticamente lo arrastró a la habitación que compartirían. En cuanto ambos entraron, cerró la puerta tras de él. Y que suerte que era Navidad, porque si no lo fuera, John no estaría soportando todo eso y ya se habría ido de ahí sin Sherlock desde hacía horas. John estaba casi al punto de quiebre y Sherlock lo miró con una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

–¿Feliz? Tuvimos la cena, ¿podemos irnos? –Sherlock lo miró levemente esperanzado, como un niño que esperara en vano que su mamá le dejara abrir los regalos antes de Navidad. John sonrió. Por él había soportado todo eso, ¿no? Por él y ese cerebro súper inteligente que no se podía quedar inactivo en ningún momento. Y maldita sea, vaya que valía la pena por poder tenerlo junto a él.

–No, vamos a pasar la noche aquí, pero podemos irnos mañana en la mañana, le dije a Mycroft que iríamos a ver a Harry, pero podemos volver a Baker si quieres.

Sherlock lo miró agradecido y John sintió que se derretía por dentro, como le pasaba cada vez que veía un gesto sincero de Sherlock dirigido hacia él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el moreno se le había acercado y sus labios estaban unidos en un dulce y corto beso.

–Feliz navidad, John. –él sonrió.

–Y feliz Navidad a ti. –John lo jaló de su inseparable bufanda para volver a unir sus labios en un beso. Y ¿quién sabe? Era navidad, y quizá algo más podía pasar. Después de todo, Sherlock se salvó de la abstinencia, ¿no? Y John no tenía planes en un futuro cercano de poner eso en práctica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

P.D: Estoy añadiendo esto ahora mismo, poco antes de publicarlo. Lo siento u.u ayer no lo pude subir y la revisión quedó olvidada en algún lugar de mi horrible vida con exámenes. Espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito, traté de seguir tu idea lo más que pude :3


End file.
